That Day Was The Last Day I Saw Your Smile
by ebacusta
Summary: Sequel to You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To. 15 years later, Tina's lifesaving warning has slipped Kari's mind. On April 29th, Kari can't help but think she's forgotten something. Will she remember in time to save her family? Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

Ebacusta: I'M BACK! And it's only taken me four months! Sorry about that. I've been finishing graduation requirements and preparing lesson plans for this four week class I'm going to teach at my school. I'm teaching HTML, the language used to make websites. Wish me luck!

Please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Ebacusta does not own anything related to Digimon except for the plot of this story.

'_Thoughts'_

That Day Was The Last Day I Saw Your Smile

By ebacusta

Prologue

_These things have a way of sneaking up on you. At the time I was totally oblivious, though I really shouldn't have been. After all, she did warn me didn't she? She told me what to look out for? Is it her fault that I'd forgotten? No, it was mine…_

**2008**

Kari leaned over the toilet, TK holding up her hair, rubbing her back.

"It's okay," he soothed. "You're gonna be okay." He winced as throw up splashed into the toilet bowl. There was a knock on the door. Kari gasped for breath.

"I'm gonna go get the door. I'll be back in a second," TK said. She nodded as her stomach gave a sickening lurch. He disappeared from the bathroom. She could hear him walking and then open the door.

"Hey Tai, Sora," she heard him say. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey TK," Sora's voice floated to her ears.

"Where's Kari?" Tai asked.

"She's got a little bit of morning sickness," TK told him. "I'll be right back." She could feel it rising in her throat. She leaned over the seat and it all came pouring out. TK walked into the bathroom and gathered her hair, holding it up and out of the way. She heaved and heaved but finally nothing came out.

"Are you okay?" TK asked.

She nodded shakily. He offered her a washcloth and she accepted it gratefully to wash her face before she brushed her teeth. TK flushed the toilet simply happy that at least his wife was feeling better, even if it had been gross watching.

"Thank you TK," Kari's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better," TK said. "Anyway, Tai and Sora are downstairs." Kari half walked, half waddled to the door, her stomach bulging.

Later that day, Kari and TK stepped out of the store, TK holding the bags. Suddenly, a scream erupted from a group of girls across the street.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM!" they screeched. TK and Kari looked in that direction and started walking off with a shrug.

"WAIT! MR. TAKAISHI! WAIT! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" TK stopped and turned as the girls charged across the street towards him. Kari stopped beside him.

"Hold these for me, for a second, Hika," TK said. People on the street hearing the name of the now best selling author rushed towards him, pushing Kari roughly out of the way. TK pulled out a pen and began signing the things thrust at him. Kari waited, and stood, as TK started a conversation with some of the girls. He was smiling, laughing right along with them. And the minutes slipped away, as Kari stood there, unnoticed, fat, and seemingly unattractive.

It had been nine months since she'd been blessed with the prospect of a child. She and TK had just been married over a year; their anniversary had been last week. He had showered her with such love and affection last week, she felt like she could fly. But now, standing on the sidewalk by a wall, while he talked and laughed with some of his fans, she didn't feel that love anymore. Maybe she was yesterday's news. After all, why'd he want someone like her?

Sadly, Kari turned away and started walking down the street. Would he even notice that she was leaving? She walked down the street and turned the corner. She hadn't heard his voice once. Guess not.

TK waved at the girls as they walked off, smiling, and laughing. They waved back and disappeared into the crowd of people walking around headed to various destinations.

He turned still staring after them, and walked towards where Kari was.

"Okay, Kari, let's go. Thanks for…" he turned his head around. "…waiting…" Kari was no where to be found.

TK looked around. Maybe she'd had to go use the restroom and she'd be back in a couple minutes. He waited for half an hour. What if she was kidnapped? Or maybe she went to Tai's house or Yolei's or Matt's. He pulled out his cell and began calling the DigiDestined to see where she was. He called her cell phone, and then he called the house. The answering machine. Just in case she would be walking in any second, he left a message. And then, he hung up, and headed down the street.

The phone rang. Kari looked at it from where she was sitting at the island counter. She raised her tea cup to her lips, and sipped some of the steamy, hot liquid. She'd let the answering machine get it.

"You have reached the Takaishi residence, we aren't available right now. Leave your name, phone number, and the reason for calling at the tone."

_Beep._

"Kari? Are you there? If your there please pick up the phone. Please. Where did you go? I was so worried about you. You scared me to death. I'll be coming home soon. Especially if you pick up the phone. I'm sorry about signing. It was unexpected but they were fans and I can't toss them away all the time. That's what Matt told me when he was in the Teenage Wolves. Anyway, call the cell if you get this message and I'm not there. Love you. Muah." Click.

_Beep._

Kari lowered the teacup from her lips. "So you finally noticed it huh?" Kari mumbled to herself. "Good job. It only took you an hour."

By the time TK got home, he was worried sick. The house was completely dark meaning Kari probably wasn't there. He fit his key in the lock and turned the knob. He walked in and sighed. He had called her cell so many times, he was fairly certain he'd used up all of his minutes.

That was why, he was so surprised to see her in the kitchen drinking tea and reading a book.

"Kari! I was so worried! Didn't you get my message? Why didn't you call me?" TK asked running over to her and hugging her. She didn't return the hug. Instead, she stared at him coldly.

"Yeah, I got it. I was here when you recorded it," Kari said.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"Why should I have?"

TK stared at her. She was getting at something. She would never just **neglect** to answer the phone if she was here, especially if it was TK. "What's wrong? What are you getting at?"

"TK, it took you and hour to notice that I was gone," Kari said.

TK stared at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Hurt my feelings?" she yelled. "_Hurt my feelings?_ Yeah, TK, don't worry. You didn't _hurt my feelings_ by just tossing me aside."

"Tossing you aside?" TK asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"TK, you'll be lucky if our baby isn't dead," Kari yelled. "You didn't even notice when the crowd separated us. I was slammed into a wall!"

"I'm sorry! Okay? Really I am. If I had noticed I would have said something, or done something," TK said. He leaned towards her wanting a kiss.

_SMACK!_

Her hand made impact with his face. He stared in shock. Slowly, he put his hand to his burning cheek and looked at her, hurt on his face.

"You think saying sorry, and kissing me is gonna make it better?" she screamed at him. "You really are a chauvinist male pig!" She grabbed her tea and splashed the hot liquid all over him.

"SLEEP ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" Kari yelled as she stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. TK was only distantly aware of the burning sensation the tea was giving him.

Sleep on the couch? _Sleep on the couch?_ They'd never had a fight this big. Ever. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face. Drying his clothes as best as he could he went and sat on the couch. He didn't do anything, he just sat there. He wasn't sure for how long. But he heard footsteps on the stairs and shuffling across the carpet.

"TK?" Kari's soft voice floated across the room towards him.

"Hmm?" he asked distantly.

"Can I talk to you?" Kari asked.

"Yes," he said. She shuffled over and sat beside him. She was wearing her night clothes.

"TK, I'm sorry about earlier," Kari said. "It's just, that. You spent so long talking to those girls. Smiling, and laughing, smiling the smile that you only reserved for me, I felt replaced. Like I was yesterday's news. But then, of course, I don't blame you. Look at me. Who would want to get stuck with the pregnant girl, who's never gonna have her baby?"

"That's not true Kari," TK said looking at her. He absentmindedly fingered his cheek. "I love you. I don't care if you're pregnant or not. You're still the same person. So what if the baby is late?"

"TK, she's two weeks late. I'm gonna be pregnant forever. It's just so uncomfortable. It makes me cranky. I'm sorry!" she gasped as tears began cascading down her cheeks.

"Kari," TK said quietly as he reached out and pulled her into his chest. He remembered from Science class what his teacher had told them long ago. "Up until the nine month period the baby and the mother can feel right at home together, but late babies often make the mothers uncomfortable because the baby has been there longer than it needs to be and body is ready to get it out."

TK couldn't begin to imagine what Kari was going through right now. But he loved her all the same. He had waited so long for her to be in his arms like this. Why would we he just toss her aside? Kari cried into his chest, her slender fingers, clutching to his shirt. When he had finally calmed her down she got up and washed her face. She went upstairs and waited. When TK didn't come, she went back down stairs to see him lying on the couch.

"TK, aren't you coming to bed?"

"You told me to sleep on the couch remember?" TK replied. The words stung Kari's heart. It was worse than a slap on the face, which reminded her that she, had done both to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I told you this pregnancy is making me cranky and uncomfortable. Please come to bed. I don't want to sleep by myself," Kari said. She looked at him. He sat up and looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. She walked over to him and kissed him. He moaned. Three years after they'd gotten together, her kiss still carried him to another world.

He pulled her into it. Put his heart into it. Delving into her mouth with his tongue. They broke for air and TK got up and went around the couch. They kissed again, but slowly heading up the stairs. They broke for air again in front of their bedroom.

"TK, I love you so much," Kari said. "I didn't mean anything I told you before. I want you to always be by my side."

"I feel the same way," TK told her. They walked into the room together, TK's hand resting very low on her waist. His affection made her feel warm inside. He got dressed for bed as Kari went and got a book to read. She came back in, but stumbled over the rug and dropped it from her hands.

She steadied herself and bent down for it, grunting with effort, her huge stomach hindering her ability to bend down completely. Her fingernails scratched the surface of the book as she strained her reach for it. She couldn't reach it this way. She opened her legs a little and tried to bend down that way. To no avail.

TK, who noticed his wife's futile efforts to reach her book, got up and bent down. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"Here you go," he said smiling. Kari looked up and blushed, feeling slightly useless that she couldn't do something as simple as picking up a book.

As if he'd read her thoughts he said, "Don't worry about it Kari. This is only a temporary condition. Besides, I'm happy to do things for you." Kari straightened herself and walked over to the bed after taking her picture book from TK. They got in bed but sat up.

"It's your turn to read to the baby tonight," Kari said. She handed him the book. He grinned. As stupid as it sounded, he loved reading to Kari's oversized stomach. It gave him a sense of warmth that he'd never felt before. It was almost as good as the feeling of being in love with Kari gave him. He opened it and began to read.

Kari smiled as TK rubbed her stomach. When he did that, it made her feel relaxed. Since he was reading slowly and taking to time to describe the pictures, Kari had to get up several times to use the restroom. Watching his wife walk around sounding so heavy made him feel kind of sad. After all, it was his fault she was like this in the first place. But the fact the she kept on smiling, despite the fact that she was so uncomfortable due to the lateness of their child, made him feel special and loved. That she was willing to endure like this for him.

After making her fourth trip the bathroom. Kari settled down again. TK finished the book. The reading usually took an hour or two as they always paused to look at the pictures, but afterwards, they would sit and talk. Tonight, Kari lay down while TK rubbed her stomach. She closed her eyes in relaxation.

"You like this?" he asked, noticing the look of pure happiness on her face. She opened her eyes and nodded.

"It makes me feel so relaxed, having you spend time with me like this. Even in my condition," Kari told him.

"I love spending time with you," TK said. Kari smiled at him and he grinned, the same childlike grin he'd had when he was 13, 16, 18, 20, and everything in between. They lay down together, Kari sleeping on her left side, TK snuggling up against her, his arm draping over her side. Together they fell asleep.

**Around 2:45 AM**

Kari shifted uncomfortably in bed. She could feel TK's steady breathing on her neck. The bed felt surprisingly damp, and her sleep clothes felt wet. _Wet?_

"Uh-oh!" she exclaimed sitting straight up. This woke TK up.

"What's wrong?" TK asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"TK," Kari said. "My water just broke." He jolted awake.

"WHAT?" he yelled. He scrambled out of bed and began running around. He tossed Kari's clothes at her and ran into the closet.

"You head for the car, I'll get your things," he told her. She got out of bed, dressed, and headed for the car like TK had told her too. After settling herself in the seat, TK came sprinting out of the house a minute later. He climbed in, putting her stuff in the backseat. He started the car and backed out before speeding down the street.

Kari's own heart was beating wildly.

"Kari, just breathe," TK said. "Just breathe okay?" He was driving with one hand, and calling the DigiDestined with the other.

"Hello Tai? This is TK. Head over to the hospital. Kari's water just broke."

WHAT? WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE! SORA WAKE UP!

I_ am_ awake Tai. Who could sleep through you're screaming? What's going on?

KARI'S WATER JUST BROKE! Tai screamed uncontrollably.

WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET DRESSED! LET'S GO! Sora screamed. TK hung up and moved onto Matt.

"Matt?" TK asked. "It's TK." Kari, who appeared to have stopped breathing, was staring dully ahead. He turned to her. "Kari. Kari!"

She snapped back to life. "Huh?" she asked.

"Breathe," TK told her. "Don't forget to breathe."

"Right," Kari said with a sheepish grin before welcoming large breaths of air into her lungs.

TK went back to his cell. "Matt? Kari's water broke. Head for the hospital!" He hung up. He went onto Izzy and Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei and Ken, and finally Cody. By then, he and Kari were already in the hospital checking Kari into a room.

"Kari, you're gonna be all right, okay? Just breathe. Just breathe," TK said.

**- - -**

**Three Hours Later…**

**- - -**

"Doctor! Doctor! She's started! Everyone except the husband and immediate family please leave the room!" the nurse called. As everyone else filed out of the room, TK reached out to hold Kari's hand. She let out a grunt. Slowly, her grunt escalate into yells and screams of pain.

"Kari, you're doing great," TK said. "You'll be okay. I promise you will. Just breathe. In and out. In and out. As long as you breathe you'll be okay. Just keep breathing. Don't forget to breathe. Just breathe." And TK hit the floor.

**Later…**

TK groaned and opened his eyes. "TK, are you all right?" Matt asked looking down at his brother.

"Yeah, what happened?" TK asked.

"You fainted," Matt said.

"What?"

Tai entered into TK's eyesight as he spoke, "You got so caught up in telling Kari to breathe, that you forgot to breathe yourself."

"Is she okay?" TK asked. "Did she make it through the birth?"

"Kari's fine," Sora said. "She's resting."

"Can I go see her? Was the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Sora said with a grin. "Everyone else has already seen your child." TK sat up and rubbed his head before he got off the group of chairs he was lying on and headed into the room. Kari was asleep. Or at least that's what he thought. When he approached, she turned to him. A smile came to her lips as she sat up.

"Are you okay honey?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay," Kari said. "Your want to see your child?"

"Of course not!" TK joked. "Why would I want to see it?" Kari smiled.

"Look over there," she said. TK looked and saw a small baby resting inside a small bed with glass around it. He approached it and gasped.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kari asked.

"Yes," TK said.

"She looks just like you," Kari said.

"It's amazing," TK said reaching down to play with the little blonde wisps of hair. When he touched her cheek she stirred. "She's so soft. I can't believe we created something like this. It seems to good to be true."

"Yes it does," Kari said, "That's little Tina Satsuki…" TK turned. Sadness shone in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to put you through so much pain," he said.

Kari looked surprised but then she broke out into a smile. "TK, it's okay. I wanted one too. And besides, I'm happy I'm able to bear your children. Tina will make you smile, and that's what I like to see."

"Kari," TK mumbled. "I love you." He walked over to her and kissed her deeply. "I love you," he repeated.

_That right there should have been a clue. It should have screamed at me to remember… But, it didn't… At the time I still knew what I had to do… at least I think I did… even when our second child came around, I knew what I was doing… but when the time came, I was totally useless… It had totally slipped my mind._

"Is mom okay?" the two year old Tina Satsuki asked looking at her mother through the window.

"She's fine," Sora said. "In a few hours, you're going to be a big sister." She looked down at the little girl on her left who was holding her hand. Sora looked away from her for a second when she heard gargling coming from the baby she held in her right arm. The baby boy smiled at her, obviously happy with himself for something.

"Ah, Ford looks just like Matt," Sora said. Her stomach was bulging.

Yolei joined Sora, her stomach just as big. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" She was caring a two year old girl with dark blue hair.

"You know the only thing I don't like about pregnancy besides the pain of giving birth?" Mimi asked joining them, her stomach also big.

"What?" Sora asked, though she already knew the answer.

"It totally ruins the figure," Mimi said. "I mean, I had just worked off all that extra, baby cushioning my body had acquired, and then Izzy got my pregnant again. I just about killed him… except I wanted another child too."

"I was about to say, it kind of is your fault Mimi," Yolei said. "After all, you didn't try to stop him."

"Yeah, because I wanted another kid," Mimi said. "I just wish maybe, they shouldn't have been so close together. But, I'll tell you something I never expected. All the younger DigiDestined gave birth first. Yolei and Kari. I just always assumed, that you and Tai, or me and Izzy, or Matt and his wife, or Joe and his wife would be the first to have a kid."

"Yes," Sora said. "TK and Kari have only been married three years, and their already having their second child. I wonder if it will stop at that."

"Yes," Mimi said. "I don't think they'll want more than two right now though. Raising children is a difficult process. Although I'm sure they know that by now."

"I proud of TK though," Yolei said. "He hasn't fainted yet, and he really has been a great father. Even with all the news media following them around trying to get the scoop on their latest child."

"I know what he feels like," Mimi said. "After everyone found out, I'd be on maternity leave for a few months, the media just wouldn't leave me alone."

"I'm just glad, the hospital didn't let the media in while Kari's been in the hospital. I don't know if she could handle it," Sora said. "She might have killed someone."

"Well being pregnant can do that to a person. Tina was late. We all know how cranky Kari got," Yolei said.

"You know what?"

"What?" Yolei and Sora asked.

"I'm just glad, Kari's getting to the kids she always wanted, with the man she always wanted," Mimi said.

Yolei and Sora nodded. "Yeah."

_Little Kei was born that day. On April 29, 2010. He was a beautiful baby too. With soft brown hair and skin. He looked a lot like me. He really did brighten my day. At the time, I still knew what I was supposed to be doing. But, soon afterwards, I'm sure I forgot… I don't quite remember when… just somewhere along the way._

_I guess I should have remembered that day… After all, she had said it would happen on April 29th… Kei's birthday… I should have remembered… I really should have…It was after all Kei's birthday that day… but I didn't… and I paid for my mistake…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It took me long enough, huh? Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. Please review.

ebacusta

P.S. Chapter 1 will be out a lot faster than this one… I hope.


	2. A Normal Day In The Office

Ebacusta: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Finals are coming up so I've been really busy, and my parents had their anniversary. And, I've just been really really busy. And furthermore, I had a dance recietal and practice took up a lot of time. And I had book club, and I've had a lot of appointments that has had me conviently missing a lot of tests, that I've been having to make up, and it's just been really really complicated.

Anyway, thanks to ALL who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciated them. And I loved them all. I have to say though, it was _fairytale freak aka bookworm _and _hopes chaos_ that got be to write this chapter at like 3 in the morning. I was checking my email (my email has been acting funny and not letting me look at it, so I haven't been getting your reviews and such) which was working, when I stumbled upon these two reviews. They were what reminded me to write this chapter.

I have to say. I had this chapter all planned out, but, it took a completely different turn than what I originally had. It's an interesting chapter. Let's see if you like what I've got in store for you:

That Day Was The Last Day I Saw Your Smile

By ebacusta

Chapter 1

**A Normal Day in the Office**

* * *

"You know what?" 

"What?" Yolei and Sora asked.

"I'm just glad, Kari's getting to the kids she always wanted, with the man she always wanted," Mimi said.

Yolei and Sora nodded. "Yeah."

_Little Kei was born that day. On April 29, 2010. He was a beautiful baby too. With soft brown hair and skin. He looked a lot like me. He really did brighten my day. At the time, I still knew what I was supposed to be doing. But, soon afterwards, I'm sure I forgot… I don't quite remember when… just somewhere along the way._

_I guess I should have remembered that day… After all, she had said it would happen on April 29th… Kei's birthday… I should have remembered… I really should have…It was after all Kei's birthday that day… but I didn't… and I paid for my mistake…_

* * *

**2019**

TK leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead. "I'll be back around five," he promised.

"Okay," Kari said lifting her face so he could kiss her on the lips. He did just that. "Don't be late."

"I won't." TK walked around and kissed both his kids, who were sitting at the table eating cereal. "Be good at school. Tina, don't get in trouble. No more hiding the teachers books. The Principle said that Mrs. Ie (ee-ay) went crazy and thought she was going to lose her job because she couldn't find any of her stuff. No more of that stuff."

"Okay Daddy," Tina said. "But in my defense, it wasn't my fault."

TK smiled at her. "Kei, do well in school today. Make me proud."

"I will Dad," Kei said. TK headed towards the front door of the house. He opened it.

"I'm off1 Wish me luck!" TK exclaimed.

"Call me at lunch time!" Kari yelled in response.

"Okay!" TK said, and with that he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. At that moment, Kari wanted to run after him and keep him from going to work. Something was going to happen today, but she couldn't remember what. She'd had the feeling all week long. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Hurry and finish your cereal," Kari said. "We're going to be late."

**About 11:30**

Kari couldn't wait. About thirty minutes to lunchtime. Then she'd be able to talk to TK. She wondered if he'd sold his book.

"Mizuki, why don't you go ahead and give your report about the structure of the Earth," Kari said. A boy with blonde hair and crystal green eyes stood up.

"Earth had four layers, each hotter than the next," Mizuki said. "The first part is Earth's crust. It is about 40 miles thick on continents, and three miles deep from the bottom of the ocean to the next layer, the mantle. The mantle is 1,800 miles thick and is made of…"

_'Mizuki… Mizuki… something about that name is familiar… other than the fact that I've known this kid forever… no it's something else. Where have I heard that name before?'_

The answer hit Kari look a ton of bricks. She shot up off the desk she was leaning on. Mizuki stopped reading his report and looked up at her wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"Oh no," Kari gasped. She turned and tore out of the classroom. It was only 15 minutes to lunch. "I'm not gonna make it," she gasped. "I'm not gonna make it." She pulled out her cell and called his office.

"Hello, Takeru Takaishi's office how may I help you?"

"I need to talk to TK," Kari said.

"I'm sorry, he's not taking phone calls right now, may I take a message?"

Kari grew indignant. How could this woman not recognize her voice? "I'm his wife, Hikari. I need to talk to him."

"He's still not taking phone calls. What should I tell him Mrs. Takaishi?"

"Let me speak to my husband! This is an emergency!"

"And they always are," the woman said. "If you don't have a message, then please call back later when he is accepting calls. Thank you. Bye." The woman hung up. Kari practically threw her cell to the ground in frustration. As she burst out of the school building she thought, _'Note to self… have TK fire his secretary.'_

Kari panted as she ran. She was glad today she had decided against heels. She thought about taking the subway as she approached the station, but realized it would take to long and continued running straight. She elbowed her way through the class. Halfway to his office, Kari suddenly realized how irresponsible it had been to leave her class without having_ someone_ watch them.

The fact that no one was watching them meant they were probably going wild. This would mean, a) she might lose her job, b) she'll be put on probation, or c) she be severely reprimanded. But, at the same time she also realized that what was at stake was way more important than her job.

A life was at stake. And not just any person's life. Her husband's. Her friend's.. Her best friend's. Her childhood friend's. Her lover. Tina and Kei's father. Matt's brother. Tai's brother-in-law. The list could go on, but, what she would lose would be too much. And then there was the promise she made to Tina. How could she have forgotten about it? And from the way things went this morning, TK didn't either.

"I thought something about that scene was familiar. I read about the events 15 years ago. It's amazing how I didn't realize any of this before." Kari's heart leaped. TK's office building came into view. She looked at her watch. Five minutes. She burst into the building and ran for the stairs.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Takeru Takaishi," Kari said as she continued on her way.

"He's not seeing visitors."

"He'll see me!" Kari reached the bottom of the stairs. She started up them. The secretary chased after her, reaching forward while screaming, "He's not taking visitors. May I take a message?" She grabbed Kari's ankle. Kari let out her own scream, partly in surprise and fear, a little in pain, but mostly in anguish. She was so close, and yet she was being stopped. And she knew TK would have his cell off until he called her at noon.

Kari went tumbling with the secretary down the stairs. The pain that shot through her body was tremendous. The secretary landed on top of Kari. Kari struggled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CAN'T YOU SEE WHO I AM? GET OFF OF ME!" Kari screamed at the woman. Was she mad? Shouldn't she be able to tell that it really was an emergency if Kari came all the way from the school, looking all hot and sweaty? Why was she trying to stop her? Unless, she wanted TK to be killed.

The thought paralyzed Kari with fear. Would she die here? NO! She didn't want to. She wanted to keep her promise. And with a sudden burst of strength, Kari kicked the secretary off her, and proceeded up the stairs, her shirt some what ragged and torn. She had two minutes left and she was determined to make it.

As she reached the sixteeth floor, Kari ran down the hall and burst into TK's office.

"What are you do- Ah, Kari! Why are you here? What's wrong?" TK asked standing up. "What happened to you clothes?"

"We have to get out of here!" Kari said.

"What? Why?"

"The warning. Tina's warning. I'd forgotten all about it until fifteen minutes ago, but you're going to be killed! We have to leave before the killer gets here!"

TK looked confused. "Remember!" Kari said. "Remember how we met our daughter fifteen years ago, and she told us, all about today. And we read about it. Remember. It was on Kei'd birthday. We promised them that we would remember. Come on we have to go!"

The realization dawned on TK suddenly. And then his eyes widened in fear. "WATCH OUT!" he yelled. Grabbing Kari and flinging her to the ground, while throwing himself on top of her. The gun shot echoed through the room. Kari's heart was going a million beats a minute. Would this be the end? Was she too late after all? Would they die here and save the man the trouble of having to track her down a year later. More shots rang out.

"We have to get out of here," TK said. "He's coming over. On the count of five, we'll break for the window. Now Kari, tell me something. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," Kari breathed.

"Good. One… Two… Three… Four… Five!" Kari and TK burst forward. TK grabbed Kari and pulled her into him and jumped. Kari's eyes widened. What was he doing? The glass shattered as his body made impact and the two of them suddenly unconfined began to fall in shower of glass.

TK let go of Kari and reached his right hand out. Stretching his hand, he managed to stabilize himself on the window ledge of an office on the fifteenth floor. He caught Kari as she fell. Slowly, TK lifted her high enough, so she could reach the ledge herself and climb into the office. Once inside, she turned around and helped TK inside as well.

"Let's go!" TK said. Kari nodded and the couple ran through the office, ignoring the surprised man seated behind his desk. As they burst out of the room, gun shots rang out. Ducking their heads, they ran forward and dived into the elevator. Pressing the down button, Kari prayed they would get to the first floor before the killer.

She caught sight of TK"s hand. "Oh my gosh! TK, we have to get you medical attention right away."

"I can deal with this. But, right now, we need to go get Tina and Kei and get out of this place. We have to get out of the city. It's not safe here anymore," TK said.

"You're right," Kari replied. The elevator doors opened and the couple ran out. They were almost to the door when they heard the man yell and the shot ring out. Kari gasped in pain as the bullet touched her skin.

"KARI!" TK yelled.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

So, what did you think? Did you like it? Wanna kill me for leaving me with such an EVIL cliffhanger?

Well too bad. Because if you kill me than the story is never gonna get finished. (laughs maniacally)

Anyway, leave me some reviews, and I'll try extra hard to get another chapter out soon.

Love ya!

**Note: For those of you wondering about Try, Try, Try, Again, you needn't worry. What's going on is, I'm working to finish my Sailor Moon fic, and this one, because there is another story after this one to finish the You Could Save Me trilogy. But, a few weeks ago, I was in a creative writing elective at my school, and I started the chapter. I've got about four or five pages. But, I will work on it soon. I've been checking into some new animes and such, and they have inspired me to write new stories, so I'm fairly excited. I'm also working on another Digimon fic, so please stick with me, and understand that I am trying. I really do appreciate your patience. Thank you.**

**ebacusta**


	3. Never A Bad Time For A Vacation

June 6, 2005

Ebacusta: Hey all. What's up? Not quite a month, but close. I've been on this site as you who have been reading Try, Try, Try, Again know.

Anyway, thanks again to all 25 people who reviewed the last chapter. I really love you all. You're the best. Here's the next chapter, and you all probably want to shoot me for taking so long, but please, don't. Cuz I love you with all my heart. I really do.

Here is the next installment. Please enjoy. And don't forget to review at the end!

That Day Was The Last Day I Saw Your Smile

By ebacusta

Chapter 2

**There's Never A Bad Time For A Vacation**

* * *

"Let's go!" TK said. Kari nodded and the couple ran through the office, ignoring the surprised man seated behind his desk. As they burst out of the room, gun shots rang out. Ducking their heads, they ran forward and dived into the elevator. Pressing the down button, Kari prayed they would get to the first floor before the killer.

She caught sight of TK"s hand. "Oh my gosh! TK, we have to get you medical attention right away."

"I can deal with this. But, right now, we need to go get Tina and Kei and get out of this place. We have to get out of the city. It's not safe here anymore," TK said.

"You're right," Kari replied. The elevator doors opened and the couple ran out. They were almost to the door when they heard the man yell and the shot ring out. Kari gasped in pain as the bullet touched her skin.

"KARI!" TK yelled.

* * *

Kari stumbled a minute as she clutched her stomach. She could feel the warm liquid seeping out of the wound.

"We have to get that wrapped up," TK said.

"Later," Kari said. "We've got to get to the kids." She ran on with TK, both of them were glad they had taken track all through out their school career, even doing college. They reached the school in record time, and ran down the hall. Throwing open the door, Kari and TK ran in. Kari smiled at the teacher as she reached out and grabbed Kei from his chair. She dragged him out of the room. TK pulled out his school bag and he too left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kei asked. "Why are you bleeding?"

"We'll talk about it later, Kei," Kari told him. "Don't worry about it right now. I'm fine." As they burst into Tina's room, the teacher whirled around.

"MRS. TAKAISHI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? AND WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOU'RE CLASS UNATTENDED?" the teacher yelled. Kari ignored her as she and TK grabbed Tina and began dragging her from the room. Suddenly, the windows shattered revealing the killer in all his glory. He fired at the family. The kids screamed and dived beneath their desks for protection. Ducking down, TK and Kari pushed their children out into the hall, slamming the sliding door shut behind them.

"Mom… Dad… what's wrong? What's happening?" Tina asked as the screams from her class echoed down the hall.

"We'll explain it later," Kari said as she ran into her office. She began to grab things off of and from within her desk. "Tina, and Kei, help us. Get all the stuff out of the bottom drawer." Tina and Kei obeyed as they began stuffing their school bags full of the stuff at the bottom of Kari's desk.

"That's all, let's go," Kari said. They left.

* * *

-

**Takaishi Residence**

* * *

"Go upstairs and pack some clothes," Kari told them as she walked into the house and up the stairs. As soon as they were gone, she sagged into her husband.

"Kari you look pale," TK said. "We should get your wound wrapped up. "You've been losing a lot of blood." TK left her in their bedroom and returned a minute later with bandages and gauze. She took off her shirt and allowed TK to clean the wound and wrap it.

"Thanks TK," she said as she put on a different shirt and pants. TK began to pack their clothes in duffel bags. When he was done, Kari slipped a laptop in to one of them between all the clothes. "It'll be protected like that."

Kari went down stairs, and began putting some food in a backpack. By the time she was done, her family had assembled in front.

"Mom, where are we going? What's wrong? Why were you bleeding?" Tina and Kei asked.

"Out!" Kari exclaimed pointing towards the door. Her children turned and headed outside with their stuff. TK picked up their bags and Kari followed.

"Is there a car still up at the house?" Kari whispered to TK as they locked the house. TK thought about it a minute.

"Yeah, I think so," he said as they all headed for the subway station. "But I can't quite remember."

* * *

-

**Takaishi Vacation House**

* * *

TK entered the house, behind him, Tina, Kei, and Kari. Tina goes into her room.

"Tina, don't bother unpacking, we won't be here very long," TK said. Tina poked her head out of her room.

"What? Then why are we here?" Tina asked her mother, as Kari walked passed her, heading for the study. "And what's going on?"

She stepped fully out of her room and walked toward her father. "Dad, I'm waiting for an explanation. Tell me!" she demanded. Kei walked beside her.

"Go ahead TK, it's good that they know," Kari said. "It might be dangerous for them not to know. Now's a good chance anyway. I've got to go take care of some stuff." Her voice resonated down the hall from the study door. TK waited a minute until her heard the click of the Study door.

"Tina, Kei, sit down," TK said. Tina and Kei joined their father on the couch. "Hmm, how shall I put this?"

"Just tell us the truth," 12 year old Tina said.

"Yeah," Kei, two years younger than her, agreed.

TK looked up, seriousness swimming around his ocean blue eyes. "Somebody is trying to kill us." Tina and Kei gasped.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Who's trying to kills us?"

"Why?"

"I don't know," TK said. "But until we can figure it out we're going to have to keep a low profile. Kari is probably contacting the other DigiDestined right now. We'll see where that takes us, all right? But, no matter what happens, don't worry. Your mother and I will protect you. It's going to be all right." Tina and Kei nodded, and TK pulled them in for a hug.

"Anyway," TK said, "it's late. You two go and get some sleep. We'll probably be leaving in the morning." Tina and Kei nodded, and they got up and went into their rooms. TK sat on the couch for a few minutes before he got up, and peeked into his children's room. They were both like a light, obviously exhausted from the day's activities. He closed the door softly behind him, and then went to the study. He opened the door and joined Kari in the darkened room.

"What's the verdict so far?" he asked.

"Nobody's responded yet. I've emailed Tai and Sora, Joe, Matt, Yolei and Ken, and Izzy and Mimi. I have yet to email Davis and Cody," Kari told him as her slender fingers flew across the keyboard typing out her message.

"What are we going to do?" TK walked across the room and rested his hands on Kari's shoulders. "What are we going to do?" Kari turned and smiled at him, the glow from the computer screen only illuminating half of her face.

"TK, we'll be all right. We don't know who the killer is because of that mask, or what not, but, we'll find out. I've asked Mimi and Izzy about letting us stay at the vacation house. I'm sure the killer will probably be coming her in search of us soon," Kari said.

"So, by that, I'm guessing you mean, you want to stay up in the kids' rooms all night?" TK guessed.

Kari nodded, "I want to make sure they stay safe."

"I do as well," TK nodded, "but, if they wake up and see us standing guard over their beds, then they'll be really scared. We should probably sit out in the hallway outside their doors."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kari agreed. "I can't help but wonder why the killer wants you dead. I can't exactly remember what he said when we met three years ago in the future. Something about me being his and what not. This makes me wonder if he was an old classmate who had a crush on me or something."

"Maybe," TK said. "But, I'm sure we will find out who he is soon." Kari finished typing her letters, and sent them. She stood and stretched before touching her side.

"Do you think that this thing will ever heal?" Kari asked.

TK looked at her. "Kari, it's a gunshot wound. It will heal. And if anything is going to remain to remind you of its existence, it's just going to be a scar. Don't worry about it." Kari smiled.

"Of course." Kari pressed a button and the holographic computer screen disappeared. The two of them walked out of the room, and sat by the doors of Tina and Kei's room. Since they were on opposite sides, Kari could sit and look into the face of her husband, even though the doors were slightly off set from each other by about ten feet.

"I love you, TK," Kari whispered after a long space of silence.

"I love you too, Kari," TK said.

* * *

**-**

**Next Morning**

* * *

As Tina stretched after she came out of the bathroom, Kari leaned her head out of the study and called for her husband.

"Mom, did you sleep in there or something?" Tina asked.

Kari smiled. "Of course not, baby. I slept in my room." Though, in truth, she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She just hoped that Tina was not yet good enough at reading faces to be able to tell that. TK came, and the two of them disappeared into the study, closing the dor behind them.

"Weird," Tina said as she went to go eat some breakfast.

TK and Kari

"We've gotten a reply. From Mimi," Kari told him as he approached the computer screen. He read it aloud:

"_Hi Kari._

_Of course you can use our Vacation home. What's going on? Why so sudden? I hope you, TK, Tina, and Kei are all right. Izzy and I (along with our kids) will meet you there._

_Sending our love (and concern),_

_Mimi"_

"We should get going soon, then," TK said.

Kari nodded. "Let the kids finish eating breakfast and then we'll hit the road."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. Kinda short, but, then, I think all the chapters in this part of the trilogy are going to be fairly short. Anyway, next chapter we'll find out who the killer is, so review, review, review!

The more reviews I get, the harder I will work to get out the next chapter.

ebacusta


	4. Dangerous Investigations

June 8, 2005- Ebacusta's two year anniversary

Ebacusta: Hello everyone. Today is a great day. And this is a special update. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Your reviews were all wonderful. I'm sure you're all anxious to find out what happens. Please leave a review.

TK: Fic time!

That Day Was The Last Day I Saw Your Smile

By ebacusta

Chapter 3

**Dangerous Investigations**

"We've gotten a reply. From Mimi," Kari told him as he approached the computer screen. He read it aloud:

"_Hi Kari._

_Of course you can use our Vacation home. What's going on? Why so sudden? I hope you, TK, Tina, and Kei are all right. Izzy and I (along with our kids) will meet you there._

_Sending our love (and concern),_

_Mimi"_

"We should get going soon, then," TK said.

Kari nodded. "Let the kids finish eating breakfast and then we'll hit the road."

- -

**Izumi Vacation Home**

- -

Kari and TK got out of the car. Izzy and Mimi, along with Rachel, their eleven year old daughter, and Martin, their ten-year old son, were all unloading things out of the car.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Izzy asked, putting down a box.

"Er, what is all this stuff?" TK asked looking around at the boxes that were stack up on the porch.

"Oh, this? We decided since we were coming up here to meet you anyway, this would be the premier time to bring up all of Izzy's computer upgrades, and the other stuff we got for the house. I've got a lot more kitchen updates, that I'm hoping Izzy will help me install," Mimi said. She looked around to make sure Tina, Kei, Rachel, and Martin were all busily playing. "Anyway," she said lowering her voice, "what's all this about? What's going on?"

"Somebody is trying to kill our family," Kari said. Mimi gasped.

"Oh no!"

"We figured, he would come to our vacation home next, so, we decided to come out to yours. He doesn't know where yours is. At least we don't think he does," TK said.

"And you haven't figured out who it is?" Izzy asked.

Kari and TK shook their heads. "No."

"If I may suggest something," Izzy said, "I think first of all, you should give Tai, Sora, and Matt a call. Then, you should call Ken and have him look into this. Investigate the TK's office and Tina's classroom."

"You're right, we probably should."

"But you two look awful. Did you get any sleep last night?" Mimi asked worry all over her face.

"No," Kari said, "we stayed up to make sure nobody got into the house."

"After you make those phone calls, you two are going to sleep!"

- -

**Sometime Around 1 a.m.**

- -

The sleeping girl rolled over in her sleep, her dreams pleasant and happy. Her mouth curved into a smile. Quietly, the window slid up and a figure slinked into the room. Reaching out, it grabbed the girl by the wrists and covered her mouth with a hand.

Her eyes popped open. She tried to scream, but a power smell entered her nose, and instantly the world spun out of focus. She slumped into its arms. Quietly, the figure left, closing the window behind it.

- -

**Morning**

- -

"Tina certainly is taking her time," Kari said. "I wonder why she hasn't come out to take a shower yet." Mimi and Izzy regarded her curiously as she headed towards the bedroom of the door Tina had been sleeping in. Kari knocked.

"Tina? You awake?" Kari paused. Upon receiving no answer, she knocked again. "Tina. It's time to get up. You need to eat some breakfast." Kari frowned as silence greeted her ears. Kari reached out and twisted the door knob. Kari went into the room and came out a minute later with a horrified expression on her face.

"What?" Mimi asked standing up.

"Tina's not here!" Kari exclaimed. "Where is Tina?"

"Maybe she went outside," Izzy said, "and she isn't back yet."

Kari spat out angrily, "I should hope, for both her sake and mine, that she is smart enough to leave a note when she leaves the house early in the morning."

TK stood up as well. "You think she just left? Where would she go?" Kei regarded his parents with questioning eyes. Mimi spotted this, and quickly gathered the children.

"Lets go play outside kids," Mimi said as she pushed them out the door.

"But mommy, I haven't finished breakfast yet," Martin said reaching back for his bowl of cereal.

"That's all right," Mimi said, "we'll eat something special later."

"Where's Tina?" Rachel asked as she was pushed out of sight.

Mimi began to laugh nervously. "Oh, Tina? Well, she doesn't feel so well right now. She won't be joining us." She laughed loudly as she closed the door behind her.

"Where do you think she is?" TK asked as he went to the room and looked in. Izzy and Kari joined him inside.

"It doesn't look as if a struggle took place," Izzy said. He went over and examined things. "Nothing looks out of place."

"You think she went back to the city?" TK asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe to go get something."

Kari's anger was forgotten, worry took its place. "You think maybe something happened to her? Like she got hit by a car?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you two go look for her in the city, and I'll call Ken," Izzy said. "Then Mimi and I will look for her around here."

Kari and TK nodded. "Okay." They dashed out of the house, got in the car, and went flying down the driveway.

"Tina, please be all right," Kari pleaded softly.

- -

**Izzy and Mimi**

- -

Having finally convinced the kids to lay down and take a nap, Izzy and Mimi stepped out of the house, closing the door softly behind them.

"Where do you think we should start?" Mimi asked.

"We should look around the house first," Izzy said. He and Mimi sat off looking around.

"What are we looking for?" Mimi asked after they'd been around the house once.

"Anything out of place," Izzy replied.

"Like a bit of mashed grass?" Mimi asked pointing at a spot beneath a window. Izzy regarded it a minute and then he exclaimed, "Mimes you're a genius!" He grabbed her and kissed her before he hurried over to the spot. Mimi grinned as she joined him. Grabbing hold of the ledge, Izzy helped push Mimi up to look into the window.

"This is the window of the room Tina was in," Mimi said when Izzy lowered her back down. "The room she shared with Rachel."

"Hmm… okay," Izzy said. "So, obviously this means that Tina was kidnapped."

"Unless she climbed through the window," Mimi countered.

"But Rachel would have heard her," Izzy said.

"Unless, Tina left at a time Rachel wasn't in the room. Like she had left to go use the restroom or something," Mimi said. Izzy thought this over. He turned and then looked down the sloping lawn.

"Hmm, what do you say we follow these mashed grass areas a bit and see where they lead us?" Izzy suggested. Mimi agreed and they headed off carefully staring at the ground. As the trees around them began to thicken the grass faded away.

Mimi gasped. "Footprints."

Izzy smirked. "That's not all. Look." He pointed at the ground. "Two sets." Mimi knelt down to examine.

"Izzy, you said nothing was missing from the room right?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, nothing," Izzy said.

"Well, the prints are shoe prints. And Tina doesn't wear shoes to bed. And furthermore… the prints look to be too big for Tina's small feet," Mimi said.

"Exactly," Izzy said, "this indicates, that Tina was kidnapped by two people."

"Men, most likely," Mimi said. "These feet look a bit to big to be a woman's."

Izzy smiled, "Mimi have you been watching a lot of detective movies lately?"

Mimi's face flushed. "Well no, not a lot. Just a few. But, er, I learned this from Ken."

Izzy grinned. "You could be quite the detective yourself." The sun was setting in the west as they continued down the hill.

"We've been at this for quite some time haven't we Izzy?" Mimi said.

Izzy nodded, "True but we got off to a late start due to the children."

"I suppose Kari and TK are back by now." Mimi said. "We should probably get back soon as well."

"Yes, but just a few more minutes," Izzy said. They walked in silence. Half an hour later, the foot prints faded away to a dirt road.

"This must have been where the getaway car was.

"I don't recognize this," Mimi said. "I wonder how you get on here."

"Do you want to follow it?" Izzy asked. Mimi looked at her watch.

"Sure why not?"

- -

**TK and Kari**

- -

"Oh, TK, we spent all day looking and we didn't find anything. Not so much as a trace. I can't believe the killer knew where Mimi's vacation house was," Kari said.

"I don't think he did," TK said. "I think he was actually there that morning when we left the house and he followed us to Mimi and Izzy's."

"But, if he had the chance, we didn't he just kill us?"

"To many people around. We would have struggled and that would have awoken Mimi and Izzy. A scream might pass of somebody's lips. That would awake the children. They'd be scared. They might even start crying. With all that noise, anybody who hadn't waken up will have. Izzy and Mimi will come to see what this was all about, and called the police," TK replied.

"Something told me to stay awake last night," Kari said. "I should have."

TK sighed as he parked in front of the garage of Mimi and Izzy's vacation house. "Kari, I know, it's hard. I'm worried too. But, worrying about what we should have done won't help the situation. We should concentrate on what can be done, and try and locate them. Izzy will have called Ken by now, and Ken will be looking into the matter. I'm certain he will be."

Kari nodded. "You're right, but I can't help but feel that I've failed some how. I should have paid more attention."

"It will be okay Kari," TK said. "Things will work out." _'At least I hope they will,'_ TK added silently.

- -

**Izzy and Mimi**

- -

"So this is where the street comes out at," Izzy said.

"This thing is certainly deceitful. I've passed this street a hundred times, and I see it every time, but I've always assumed it was the driveway up to that house there. Not ours. This must have been at least five miles off course for ours," Mimi said looking down the street, and then back up at the big house on the hill.

"Yeah," Izzy said. By then night was almost upon them.

"We should start heading back," Izzy said. Mimi nodded. As they reached the place where they had first discovered the street, footsteps suddenly caught their attention. Mimi turned around and screamed as she jumped out of the way of a man with knife as he tried to stab her. Another person fell from a tree.

"Mimi, start running," Izzy said. "You get away." Mimi screamed as one of them grabbed her arm. Smacking it as hard as she could, she leaned down and sank her teeth into the hand. A grunt emerged from the attacker's mouth. With out wasting any more time, Mimi turned around and kicked the man as hard as she could in the groin with the point of her boot. He gasped in pain and sank to the ground.

"Come on Mimi," Izzy exclaimed as he grabbed her hand. They began to run up hill.

"These aren't the best shoes for running Izzy," Mimi said. But, nevertheless they made it back to the safety of their home. Kari and TK were in the kitchen feeding the children. They looked up startled when Mimi and Izzy ran into the house and slammed the door behind them.

"What's up?" Kari asked as she sat the pan down.

"Nothing!" Mimi said brightly. "We were just playing a _game_." Instantly, Kari and TK picked up on the fact that something was indeed wrong. But they let it drop to talk about later. Izzy's body went rigid as he felt the mail flap lift up. Izzy looked out of the corner of his eye and watched something flutter to the ground. Carefully, he lowered himself even more, scooped up the piece of paper, and pocketed it. The four of them would have to talk later.

- -

**Later**

- -

Mimi came out of her children's bedroom and walked into the kitchen where TK, Kari, and Izzy were waiting for her. She sat down on one of the stools beside Izzy across from TK and Kari.

"What happened?" TK asked.

"Well, after I called Ken, Mimi and I looked around, like I told you we would. And the things we found weren't too good," Izzy said.

"Tina has in fact been kidnapped," Mimi said. "The clues lead up to it. First, we found a bit of mashed grass beneath Tina's window. And when I was putting Rachel to sleep, I found a blade of grass under the bed where Tina was."

"Second, upon following the mashed grass, we found footsteps when we got to the dirt. Two sets of footprints, both to big to be Tina's, and we suspected to big to be a woman's. This means that two men kidnapped Tina through her window," Izzy said.

"Third, upon following those footsteps, we found a dirt road that we had never known about before. The footsteps stopped here. We suspect that is where their getaway car was. Following the dirt road we found where it connected with the main street. The road is about five miles away from the main road you take up to our house. And the way it's positioned, most people would think that it leads up to the house on the hill," Mimi said.

"Fourth, is the thing that proves everything," Izzy said. "This note." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper that had been pushed through the mail slot. He unfolded it and laid it out on the counter in front of them. Kari read it and her eyes widened in horror.

TK read it aloud, _"If you want your precious Tina Satsuki back, come to the harbor at 12 a.m. Saturday morning. Come alone and we may be able to work out a deal."_ The note was of course constructed out of words from various magazine and newspaper articles.

"But-" TK began.

"The note makes sense," Mimi said. She had already known about it as Izzy had already shared it with her. "On our way back up after to checking up the road, we were attacked by two men. Probably the attacker and his accomplice who ever that may be."

"We ran from them," Izzy said, "but, when we got back into the house, this note was pushed in through the mail slot. It is very possible therefore, the kidnappers had been up here to deliver this note, and saw us on the way back up. I don't know if they thought that maybe we were you and they could kill you then as you were heading back up the house, but, with this everything seems to fall into place."

"What are you going to do?" Mimi asked. She leaned forward concern written all over her face. TK and Kari were silent a minute.

"We're going," Kari said firmly.

"But it is very possible that this is a trap," Izzy said, "and that the killer is lying in wait."

"True," TK said, "but that's a risk we'll have to take.

- -

**Saturday Morning – 12 a.m.**

- -

Kari and TK looked around. "This is the place," Kari whispered. "Let's go." As the waves crashed onto the beach, TK and Kari entered the warehouse that lay in front of them.

"Let's split up and meet back here in thirty minutes," TK said. Kari nodded and headed right. Kari looked around. In the darkness she couldn't see very well. She stumbled over a chain lying on the floor. As she flung her hand out to catch herself, she felt something snap around her wrist. Kari her wrist up into a ray of moonlight. The thing sparkled brilliantly.

"Handcuffs?" Kari asked. Suddenly, as if that had been the magic word, something began dragging Kari across the floor. And then, her heart jumped into her throat as she felt her feet leave the ground. The lights snapped on and Kari gasped. There lying in a heap on some blankets was her beloved baby, Tina Satsuki. Kari cried out as she realized that she would not be able to reach the unconscious girl. The convener belt to which her handcuffs were attached stopped.

Kari heard footsteps and then TK entered the room. She watched as he spotted Tina on the floor and ran over to her. He knelt and picked the girl up. Her long blonde hair hanging down. As TK stood he noticed Kari and nearly dropped his daughter.

"Kari!" he called out. More footsteps began to echo through the ware house. TK didn't pay them much mind as suddenly, the convener belt was moving again. It stopped in front of a gap in the boxes on the second floor. A man stepped from the shadows. He had brown hair and was wearing black clothes. He pulled from within them a gun and pointed it down at TK's head.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Haha! Another cliffhanger. Er, well I know I promised you'd find out the killer. And you did, he's a man with brown hair and black clothing. But you'll find out his name in the next chapter. I thought it was this one. I really did.

Anyway, before you decide to kill me I would like to point out that this is a very special update for me. It's my two-year anniversary on this site. So everyone, I would like to thank you so much for putting up with me, my antics, and _all_ my excuses. You are the best audience a budding writer, such as myself, could ask for. I would like to tell you how much I appreciated all of your reviews, and how close I hold them to my heart. They really do brighten my day every time I get one.

_Arigatou minna-san!_

We've spent two wonderful years together, and I hope to spend many more.

**Happy two year anniversary!**

Love,

ebacusta

P.S. REVIEW!


	5. Certain Death

Wednesday, July 6, 2005

Ebacusta: Hello again. Well, I've been quite busy on the site lately. So, I figure it's time to update this little baby as well. I'm pretty proud of my constant involvement on aren't you? I mean, I've updated more times than I normally update in like a _year_. Hahaha.

Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers. I figure now might be a good time to go back through my reviews and answer some questions.

**Review lord**: Ah, look everyone, it's David (I think that's right, isn't it?) Well, as for the number of killers, you'll have to wait and find out.

**KoumiLoccness**: You didn't really ask a question, but, I'm not quite sure what you were trying to tell me. So…

**Vampslayer89**: Well, after a month, you'll finally have a name to give your punching bag. The name will be revealed soon.

**Theladyknight**: Well, it's to be expected that something was wrong. When Kari emailed Mimi, she probably partially explained the situation, but not completely. Therefore, Mimi and Izzy were already expecting something to be out of place. That's why it was probably more believable. But in the context of a normal conversation, that would be a very had statement to believe off hand. So did you end up doing something special on June 30th for your anniversary?

**StarGazingMoonPrincess**: Yes, she is a very strong willed person.

**SaddenedKimiko**: That's my job isn't it? (smiles)

**Mica the Cat Kid**: Wow, I'm glad to hear that. You have to admit, I was a terrible writer two years ago wasn't I? Ha ha ha. I'm glad I've greatly improved as well.

**Fanfic**: Guess you'll have to see, won't you?

**Sov**: When did what happen? And yea, where were you? Blowing me off for like, what? Months and months at a time.

**Judy**: April 29th is Kei's birthday too. And the unfortunate death of his parents, kind of.

**ROCKEN RODNEY**: Was there a point to your review? It seems to me that you were just being overly violent. I mean seriously. And furthermore, I don't care who you are, or what you think about George Bush, or Kari for that matter, but don't mess with me. I ain't your bitch, and I ain't nobody else's, so keep your language to yourself.

**Fairytale freak aka bookworm**: Are you still confused on who the bad guys are? And thanks for the compliment.

Okay, with that taken care of, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far (even ROCKEN RODNEY) and I appreciate it if you left a review for me after reading this chapter. I noticed I only got six on the last chapter (gently nudges reviewers to give her more reviews). I mean, you wouldn't _really_ want me to feel sad. If I'm sad, that means my characters have to feel sad, which means the story is heading south probably with the death of one of the oh so loveable main characters.

Mimi: (punch) Stop threatening people.

Ebacusta: Why are you here? I don't put you in these. Ow, jeez that hurt. Without further ado, the next chapter.

**Warning:** this chapter contains some big implications. If youare offendedsexual implications, please do not read the following chapter. I will provide a review at the bottom.

That Day Was The Last Day I Saw Your Smile

By ebacusta

Chapter 4

**Certain Death

* * *

**

Kari and TK looked around. "This is the place," Kari whispered. "Let's go." As the waves crashed onto the beach, TK and Kari entered the warehouse that lay in front of them.

"Let's split up and meet back here in thirty minutes," TK said. Kari nodded and headed right. Kari looked around. In the darkness she couldn't see very well. She stumbled over a chain lying on the floor. As she flung her hand out to catch herself, she felt something snap around her wrist. Kari her wrist up into a ray of moonlight. The thing sparkled brilliantly.

"Handcuffs?" Kari asked. Suddenly, as if that had been the magic word, something began dragging Kari across the floor. And then, her heart jumped into her throat as she felt her feet leave the ground. The lights snapped on and Kari gasped. There lying in a heap on some blankets was her beloved baby, Tina Satsuki. Kari cried out as she realized that she would not be able to reach the unconscious girl. The convener belt to which her handcuffs were attached stopped.

Kari heard footsteps and then TK entered the room. She watched as he spotted Tina on the floor and ran over to her. He knelt and picked the girl up. Her long blonde hair hanging down. As TK stood he noticed Kari and nearly dropped his daughter.

"Kari!" he called out. More footsteps began to echo through the ware house. TK didn't pay them much mind as suddenly, the convener belt was moving again. It stopped in front of a gap in the boxes on the second floor. A man stepped from the shadows. He had brown hair and was wearing black clothes. He pulled from within them a gun and pointed it down at TK's head.

* * *

TK gasped. "Ryodo Monton? Why?" 

The man smirked as he looked down at the blond man clutching his equally blond unconscious daughter. "You have always been an eye sore. Acting as if you own Japan. Stealing my ideas and using them as your own. And then when they become best sellers, you become… a celebrity."

TK shook his head, "I never did that. I never stole your story ideas. Ever."

"Liar!" Ryodo shouted.

"I have a family to support, just as you do… but I would never do something as low as stealing story ideas and claiming them as my own," TK protested, looking hurt that Ryodo would even think about something like that.

Ryodo chuckled, "Takeru Takaishi… and the beautiful, loving wife, Hikari." He moaned sensually as he leaned over, pushing Kari's head to the side, and running his tongue up the side of her neck, across her soft cheek, and across her mouth. Kari shuddered with revulsion.

TK growled as Ryodo turned his attention back to him. "She tastes so sweet. I think I might just keep her." Reaching out, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and began pulling the blouse apart, watching the buttons pop off one by one with a kind of lustful glee. Kari could hear each one as they hit the floor of the warehouse with a soft clatter. He groaned slightly, but let out a frustrated sigh when the shirt fell open, revealing a white tank top. Kari looked at him angrily, wishing she could do something to keep his hands off her.

Ryodo noticed this and whispered, his voice coated with lust, "Let me have my fun." Grabbing the skin tight tank top, Ryodo began to slowly pull it up, revealing more of Kari's slinky white stomach.

"Grrr… STOP IT!" TK yelled. Ryodo turned his head and looked down at him with mild surprise.

His surprise turning into an evil smirk, he turned and raised the gun back up. "You ruined my fun." He eyed Kari's jean shorts, hungrily.

"Leave her _alone_!" TK yelled, fixing him with an icy glare.

"Or what? You'll knock me over?" Ryodo asked, an eyebrow tilting toward the ceiling, "Excuse me, but I do believe I have the upper hand." TK's lips remained firmly shut as he stared up at him. Ryodo took this as his cue to continue, "And you know the winner gets the prize." He slid his hand around Kari's hips and over her flat stomach, so his arm was encircling her waist. It came to stop with his hand resting on the hem of her shorts, his thumb resting on the button. TK glared on, getting angrier, every second he knew he couldn't help his wife. Ryodo lowered his lips to Kari's neck once more. She struggled to push herself away.

Ryodo let out a loud moan as his lips connected and then he straightened and re-aimed the gun at TK's head, clicking the safety off. A triumphant smirk crossed his lips, "And now, I shall enjoy my prize." He pressed the trigger. A gun shot echoed through the warehouse.

Kari's scream with it, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Short and evil. Cliffy #32. (smirks evilly) I'm done typing the story, I'll just wait to see how many reviews I get before I put it on So review away. Go in as many different anonymous users and leave as many reviews as you can. And all the people that read the story and don't review, you should say something too. Depending on how many I get, I may update sooner.

(laughs evilly) Tchao!

ebacusta (with devil horns)

Chapter Overview:

TK and Kari enter the warehouse. Kari gets caught with handcuffs attached to a covenor belt. The lights come on and Kari see Tina. TK comes in and sees Tina and then Kari. A man, named Ryodo Monton, steps from the shadows. After talking a bit, Ryodo accepts his prize, Hikari, and prepares to shoot TK. A gun shot goes off, and Kari's scream("NO!") echoes through night.


End file.
